1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for a power tool, more particularly to an operation mode switching mechanism, which can switch the operation mode between a rotating output position and an impact output position in a reciprocating manner.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional power tool usually utilizes a gear system to transmit the power of a motor to an output shaft so as to achieve the function of variable output speed. In addition, in order to fasten a screw as tight as possible or to loosen an over-tightened screw, some power tools for drilling or screwing also have an impact function. With the impact function, the screws can be tightened during the tightening process, and the screws can be removed more easily during the loosening process as well. The impact function provided by the conventional power tools only provides impact in the rotational direction, which is useful during the tightening/loosening of a screw. However, the conventional power tool usually does not provide impact in the reciprocating manner.